


TRU Blood

by morganthesquirrel



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganthesquirrel/pseuds/morganthesquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's face it, It's not easy being a small town waiter in a bar.</p><p>Plus, Xiao Luhan is still seen as an oddball by his friends and family because of his odd supernatural ability to hear others' thoughts around him. An ability that gets him into trouble quite often.</p><p>It certainly doesn't help his reputation either when he falls in love with a 342 year old vampire, Oh Sehun, who has "come out of the coffin" along with other vampires after the Japanese were able to create "TRUEblood" a synthetic blood that has made it possible for vampires to stop preying on humans.<br/>Despite this medical miracle, the fact is that the locals aren't exactly "welcoming" towards the vampires.</p><p>Yet, anyways.</p><p>What kind of trouble is Luhan going to get himself into now?</p><p> </p><p>Based loosely off the HBO Series:<br/>TRUE BLOOD</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRU Blood

Luhan could sense something was going to be different today.

He didn’t know why today of all days, or how he knew, but he could feel it.

And he certainly didn't know what to expect tonight for his shift at the town’s (only) local bar, Merlotte’s. As Luhan put on his uniform’s white t-shirt, he truly wondered if things would ever be normal for him. Even with his unique ‘gift’.

When other people's thoughts and darkest secrets buzzed around in his mind whenever he got close to them.

Nope, probably not then. 

Most often, he definitely didn't want to hear what other people were thinking. More times it proved to be troublesome than helpful. He especially hated hearing the thoughts of all the creepy old perverts that came to Merlotte's when he was working and sat at the same spot, admiring his small, round bottom. Other times, he couldn't help himself from overhearing the private affairs of those he loved. No, he didn't want to hear that his boss carries a torch for him. And no, he didn’t want to hear that his great-uncle had, perverted, sexual thoughts about him when he was seven years old.

And he especially didn't want to hear that his brother had experienced the best blowjob of his entire life last month at the mercy of the small town high school’s star cheerleader (really, what was he thinking? He's way too old for her …)

Luhan always tried his best to tune everyone out, especially at work, but sometimes he just slipped. Because it's hard to concentrate so thoroughly like that all the time and juggle four trays of food and drinks and angry customers wondering where their burger was.

And a lot of times found himself being beat up in an alleyway, or something.

Because he accidentally overheard that someone was cheating on their wife. And poor little Luhan couldn't not intervene, because his heart was too pure.

Of course, his closest family and friends knew about his talent because his grandfather (Yeye) had passed on the exact same gift as he had. He died when Luhan was very small, and not long after, his parents followed. So all he had left was his older brother and his grandmother, whom they called Nainai.

Who stuck around throughout thick and thin when Luhan found himself deep in trouble. Because she knew at a very young age that Luhan was not crazy, despite what his parents thought. She knew what he was because of her husband. And always urged them not to send him to all those shrinks, who didn't even know what to do about the young mind reader themselves.

She was the first to figure it out.

And loved him unconditionally.

After he finally had his black shorts on, he looked at himself in the mirror; tracing a scar that lined his lower lip. He had gotten it in grade one when he asked one of the kids in his class “why his daddy beat him up at night”, reading the child's thoughts. He sighed, deeming himself acceptable for work, and then packed some things in his small backpack.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs for dinner, he spotted his Nainai at the stove, cooking something delectable. She hummed an old, traditional Chinese song while stirring a large pot.

He was offended that she didn’t ask him for help.

“Oh, Nainai, let me help you with that!” he said, running down the rest of the stairs. He shooed her away from the stove and grabbed the spoon out of her hand, diligently stirring the soup she had been making.

She gave a little laugh and kissed him on the cheek, “Oh, my little Luhan. Always so eager to help out all the time. What would I do without you, hmm?”

He laughed when her white hair tickled his neck, “You’re a tough woman. I’m sure you’d do just fine without me, Nai.”

She pretended to ponder for a pause, “Hmm, you’re probably right about that”

They could hear the front door being opened, and in came Luhan’s older brother, Jongin. He took off his neon construction vest and hung it on one of the hooks by the door.

“Mmm, something smells really good, Nainai” he pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then another to Luhan’s and sat down at the rickety old table, awaiting to be fed.

“Tough day at work?” Nainai asked him. He lived separately from them, instead resided in their parent’s old house in the middle of town that had been left to him at a young age. He couldn't cook if his life depended on it, so he came over for dinner all the time.

“Yeah” he muttered, taking a piece of bread and buttering it, “had to fill in a ton of potholes today. It was messy.”

Luhan looked over at him, still stirring like his life depended on it, “In that rain? Eww …” He shuddered, not liking the sound of that.

“Yeah. Anyways, when do you start work tonight, Lu?” He asked.

Nainai shooed him away from the pot and pulled out some bowls. Luhan, giving up on trying to help the hyperactive old lady, sat at small table across from his brother and answered, “I work nine till two tonight, like usual.”

He could hear the tiniest buzz of thoughts coming from him, but forced himself to concentrate on not hearing him. Jongin didn't like him listening into his thoughts. Despised it.

“That’s so late …”

“Yeah, but I like it, so hush. The tips are awesome. Plus if anyone messes with me, I'll put them right in the ground where they belong!”

He gnawed on the crust, eyeing Luhan with an unreadable look, “Well, I guess I can’t argue with that … but you and I both know that the creeps come out late at night …”

Luhan scoffed, “You don’t have to tell me that, I’m not a little boy anymore. And besides, this here's a small town. We all know each other!”

Or so poor little Luhan had thought.

 

When he parked his old little yellow Volkswagen out behind the dingy little bar, one thing that caught his attention was the continuous thrum of booming voices that always blared through the open windows. Then the smell of western food; regular bar food such as French fries, burgers and nachos made way into his nostrils. It was a smell that reminded him of his friends here at Merlotte's, his boss, his fellow employees and the regulars that showed up as well.

He locked the doors and made his way to the back door of the pub, noting that the light in his boss’ trailer that he lived in behind the bar was out, meaning that he was inside working diligently.

That made Luhan smile.

In his boss’ dingy office, he hung up his sweater, revealing his white t-shirt with Merlotte's plastered in green over his left pectoral, and instead hung his waiters apron around his hips, patting it to make sure his notepad and pen was safely tucked inside.

The clock struck nine just as Luhan exited the back. He waved and gave a small smile to his boss, Park Chanyeol, who was tending the bar for tonight. They needed someone to fill the position as the last girl they had just went off to university.

Chanyeol winked back at him, serving a couple of Ahjussi’s.

A pit of uncomfortable anxiety wormed inside the bottom of his belly. He couldn't return his boss’ feelings for him. Everyone knew about his little crush on Luhan, and it was an awkward elephant in the room most days.

Like tonight.

 

In the middle of the department store at the camping section, a young man sat in the middle of a mock campsite with one leg swung over the armrest, reading a fashion magazine and wearing designer sunglasses; chewing bubble gum and blowing bubbles obscenely loud. He could almost pass for a mannequin, except for the fact that he wore the store’s blue vest.

An older lady with thick, gaudy makeup and bright orange hair approached him.

“Welcome to Super Save A Bunch” he said robotically and sarcastically, not looking up at the woman and flipping another page, tsking at an article on Lee Byun Hun and his success in Hollywood.

The woman had a thick Busan accent, and she spoke in a flurry, “Yes, hi. I'm lookin’ for that thick translucent plastic sheetin’. Ya know, the ones that they hang over walk-in refrigerators.”

“Uh …” Baekhyun said, lowering his shades to reveal his heavily lined, black eyes. He looked down at the ground, supposedly “looking” for the so called sheeting, then looked back at the woman, “We don't sell that here” he finally said. He flashed her a smile that didn't reach his eyes and said sarcastically, “You could try … Home Depot.”

She sighed, clearly refusing to be brushed off by him, “I tried them already, they sent me here!” She said disappointedly.

“Aww” Baekhyun mocked, returning to the magazine.

“Now, I cannot believe you don't have that stuff!” She continued, unaware of Baekhyun’s agitation, “The—oh, I don't even know what it's called!” She said, flailing her hand around.

“… Sorry” Baekhyun said, once again trying to read his trashy magazine.

“Well y’all are supposed to have everything!” She practically whined at him, adjusting her gaudy purse on her shoulder.

Go away …

Baekhyun was this close to losing it now, “Well, we don't have that stuff …” he said with his eyebrows raised and his voice laced thickly with venom. He looked up at the woman with a nasty look on his face and continued, “… That you don't even know what it's called …” he gave her a good look up and down, scoffing at her even gaudier style. It was worse now that he actually looked at it ...

He rolled his eyes and once again returned to his magazine; a vein throbbing on his temple.

But she wouldn't have it.

“But yer website says that this is the most well stocked store in five parishes—” while she was rambling, she didn't notice Baekhyun roll his eyes, close his magazine and get up from the safety of the fold-up camping chair.

“—now, I just drove over an hour from Gangnam—”

“—uh huh” he interrupted sarcastically. “Does our website have a phone number?” He asked her, putting his hands in his back pockets. Asking her like she should know the information, and he himself, an employee of the store.

“Um … I suppose it does—”

“—sooo, it never occurred to you to before driving an hour out here to pick up the phone to see if we stock whatever the hell it is you're looking for?!” He asked her sarcastically, rolling his eyes every so often.

The woman looked momentarily shocked, but immediacy shot back, “Well I think that if a business chooses to classify itself as busi—”

Baekhyun interrupted her again, “—why don't you buy it online and have it delivered to your house?” He asked. He looked at her outfit up and down once more and scoffed, “Or were you just looking for an excuse to wear those ugly-ass clothes?”

She stared at him with her mouth open, appalled at the sudden attack. She looked down at her bright blue suit, and then back up again at Baekhyun. She breathed out heavily through her nose and then with a snide look she said, “I would like to speak to your manager.”

Baekhyun looked unaffected by her sudden attitude change, and instead was silent for a second.

“Fine …” He said abruptly, “JUNGSOO!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, making both her and the customers around them flinch.

What they didn't see was the manager, a greying man in his early forties, also flinch at the sound of Baekhyun calling him. He swallowed down a groan and scurried over to the two, sweating.

“Trust me, you are not getting me fired, I'm quitting!” His voice rose to a yell, “You were just the FUCKING catalyst, and for that, I ought to thank you!” He hissed, shrugging off the blue vest and throwing it down on the floor harshly.

The woman fired back at him, “You are a very rude young man!” She yelled.

“Oh, this ain't rude, this is up there, though …”

He immediately tuned to the side and slapped his manager hard in the face. Not being prepared for it, he cried out and nearly fell over with the force of Baekhyun's hit. 

The woman’s mouth dropped open in utter shock.

“That's for PATTING MY ASS TOO MUCH! I'm gonna get my baby daddy straight outta prison to come and kick yo teeth in!” He yelled.

“Jesus, Baekhyun, please don't do—” The manager muttered.

“—oh my god!” Baekhyun yelled, extremely offended, “I’m not serious you pathetic, biased bastard! I don't have a baby! Just because I’m gay you assume?!” He said, looking at the woman. She looked around the store, uncomfortable and unsure of what to do in this situation.

“Damn!” Baekhyun hissed, picking up his abandoned magazine from the chair, “I know you all have to be stupid, but do you have to be that stupid?! Shit …” He cursed, plowing through the two and almost knocking the woman over with his brutal shove. She yelled out and caught herself before she fell over. 

“Fuck this job!” He said loudly, and without further ado, marched straight out of Super Save A Bunch forever.

The manager and the woman looked at each other, their mouths wide with shock.

 

Luhan placed a plate of fries down at the table of young men. “Here you are!” He said brightly with a wide smile.

“Thanks Lulu” one of them said with a wink.

Luhan retreated, uncomfortable. Especially when he heard the guy think, Damn, I'd love to get into his pants. He has such a cute little ass …

He gave a second plate (of nachos) to the next table over, where the extremely dozy Zhang Yixing currently sat, a friend and co-worker of his, who happened to have the night off tonight. He was probably waiting for Jongin, as the two were pretty close friends, “Haha … Thanks Luhan” he said kindly.

“No problem Lay!” Luhan replied happily, unsure of the origin of his ridiculous nickname. Yixing was anything but a playboy like Jongin, he was a young, pure soul.

I wonder if I should ask that guy out over there, Luhan heard him think.

And once again, Luhan acted on impulse, “Oh my god! Do! You guys would look so good together!” He said happily. He immediately clamped his mouth shut when he realized the mistake he made, seeing Yixing grow suddenly pale.

“W-what was that?” He asked Luhan shakily. He knew about Luhan’s “gift” but was still very nervous at the idea of it.

Luhan composed himself, “Oh, sorry … nothing!” He said cheerfully. He patted Yixing on the back and practically dashed away. “Enjoy your meal!” He yelled back at him, forgetting his usual remark.

He returned to the kitchen to fetch another order when a loud, angry voice that he loved to hear made its way to his little ears.

“Fuck! Shit! Fuck them, fuck them all!” He heard his best friend, Byun Baekhyun hiss from around the corner.

Luhan laughed.

“Hmm, what the fuck is wrong with that hooker?!” Jongdae, the head chef asked. His openly gay style and attitude was both admired and scorned by the town; today he was adorned in a gold headband tied around his head and golden eyeliner painting his eyes. He looked mischievous like a cat.

“Well Jesus, he's your cousin, Jong” Luhan laughed out, “Maybe you should ask him …”

After hearing a glass shatter by the bar, Jongdae retreated, holding up his spatula in defence.

“Hell naw … not today, bitches …”

And then he was gone. Back to flipping burgers.

Luhan shrugged, internally laughing at Jongdae’s mysteriousness. Not many people had the balls to talk to a pissed off Baekhyun. Except the two of them. 

When he came around to the bar, he noticed him sitting on one of the stools alone, nursing a whiskey and muttering under his breath. Luhan looked over at Jongin, who had joined Yixing for a beer, but he merely shrugged. He didn't know what riled the kid up, either.

Luhan approached him and threw an arm around his shoulders with a content hum. If it were anyone else, Baekhyun probably would've thrown them off, but the familiar, comforting scent of figs and vanilla stopped him from doing so.

“Why so down, Baekkie?” He asked his best friend with a pout in his voice.

“I fucking quit my job” he muttered to his friend, taking a long drink out of his glass and snapping his fingers at Chanyeol to refill his glass. Who was occupied, but noticed.

“Again?!” Luhan whispered, “What was it this time?!”

“It was coming anyways, my manager was a total asshole” he spat, picking at the skin around his thumb. He hissed when it started to bleed.

“Oh, I'm so sorry honey” Luhan said, kissing him on the cheek. He could hear some sickening thoughts coming from the young perverts he had just served, but ignored them, “Do you want to sleep over tonight?” He asked his friend.

Baekhyun seriously pondered the question, but then shook his head.

“Nah, I better not. I should check on my mom tonight.”

“Okay” Luhan said, massaging his shoulders, “The invitation’s always open though, you know that.”

That made Baekhyun smile. “Yeah, thanks Lu.”

Chanyeol gave him a refill and then leaned on the counter, “You’re looking down, Baekhyun” he noted.

Luhan sped away to grab more orders, but didn't miss his friend’s, “Fuck yeah I am.”

 

Baekhyun found himself behind the counter serving drinks by the time Chanyeol had come back from a short break to his office. It genuinely surprised him seeing Baekhyun maneuvering around like he had been serving for years.

“What's this?” Chanyeol asked playfully, watching as Baekhyun flipped a couple of bottles over and poured with skill.

“Shut up and hire me, you need me anyways …” He said, not looking at him as he slid the drink over to the young woman who had ordered it.

He continued on like he hadn’t just hissed at his potential boss, “I’ve been mixing drinks since I was seven years old.”

Chanyeol shrugged, not seeing any problem with that. He overheard Baekhyun saying he needed a job, anyways. Plus, a friend of Luhan's was a friend of his.

“Fine. You're hired. But don't scare off any customers” he said, half-jokingly (and also seriously).

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck you Park. You need me” he said in concentration. He bent over to fish out a new bottle of tequila but then flinched, holding up a bottle of something else.

It was True Blood.

“Ew, why the fuck do you carry True Bloods?!” Baekhyun asked, one eyebrow raised dangerously high.

Chanyeol gave him a look, “Um, for the vampires, what do you mean? What if one comes around?” He asked Baekhyun like it was the most obvious thing.

It was about two years ago now that vampires “came out of the coffin”. People were, of course, terrified at the idea of the horrendous monsters living in peace with them. So that's why in underground Japan, vampire scientists had created the “True Blood” as soon as they announced their presence to the world, the drink being an almost exact replica of human blood. It was able to quench the thirst of a vampire, thus making it easy for them to coexist along with humans peacefully.

Which some welcomed. But most still feared.

Baekhyun scoffed, “No vampires are coming to this small town, honey. They go for the big cities.”

“Well, I still need to be prepared, if the time comes” he said, placing the O-negative True Blood back with its siblings. He figured the same, that there wouldn't be too many vampires in the future, so he only bought a four-pack of the stuff.

Luhan came back out and was shocked to see Baekhyun making a drink behind the bar. He was about to comment on it with a laugh but immediately stopped when all of the noisy chatter that usually occupied the space had stopped, and immediately they were encased by a thick, fearful silence.

Oh my god, he heard one person think.

Holy, shit a vampire! He heard another.

He turned around to see someone standing in the entrance, looking both commanding and cautious standing there; ghostly pale and undead.

Luhan's heart nearly stopped.

He was beautiful. Beastly. So handsome. Tall and broad-shouldered, wearing a plain white dress shirt and slacks; his dark hair shaved at the sides and blonde at the top. He looked around and, noticing that people were sitting stock-still in fear, immediately walked past the busiest section of the bar and took a seat in the corner booth, his hands immediately grabbing the menu to inspect.

But of course, everyone knew that vampires didn't eat.

“O-oh shit!” Baekhyun whispered, immediately hiding behind Chanyeol.

But Luhan was still entranced by him and his beauty. How could someone be so goddamn perfect like that?!

But there was one thing that immediately stood out to Luhan. One that made him so reassured and somehow relieved about the creature being there.

Like he knew Luhan was looking at him, the vampire looked up and gazed into his eyes. Neither of them broke eye contact with each other.

Luhan concentrated as hard as he could, the muscles in his temples twitching and his eyebrows straining.

But he couldn't hear him.

The vampire’s thoughts.

He was all alone in his mind.

Trying to relieve the tension in the bar, people slowly began to talk once again, gradually picking back up to where the volume was before the vampire had steppedinside.

He spun around excitedly and faced his friends, “Oh my god! I think Merlotte’s got its first vampire customer! Can you believe it?! In this shitty little town!?” he said loudly.

“… I think you’re right” Chanyeol said slowly, inspecting the being at the table.

“I’ve been waiting for this to happen since they came out of the coffin two years ago!!” he squeaked, immediately reaching for his notepad and skipping over to his table.

When he reached the table, he couldn’t even suppress his large grin, “Hi! What do—what can I get for you tonight, sir?” he asked, nearly trembling with excitement.

The vampire stared at him for a moment, then looked away, rapidly blinking. “Er, do you have any of that synthetic bottled blood?” he asked, avoiding eye contact with the small boy.

He looked up again when Luhan didn’t answer right away, to see him smiling brightly at him. This time, the vampire didn’t look away, “Yes we do! I’ll grab you some right now!” Luhan said, skipping over to Chanyeol, who held out the bottle already before Luhan could even ask.

“Thanks boss!” he said, giddily, taking the warmed up bottle (it had to be served at a human’s body temperature, after all).

“Hey! Be careful!” he muttered to him. But Luhan ignored him.

The vampire watched him the entire time, almost letting a smile slip out when the small human pranced back over to the table.

“Here you go!” he said, sliding it over to him. Without letting him reply, Luhan began to chatter excitedly, “You’re our first!” he blurted out.

When the vampire raised an eyebrow, Luhan blushed, embarrassed, “Er, our first you know … vampire!” he whispered dramatically, his eyes half-crescents.

The vampire gave him a small smile, amused, and then looked down, “Am I that obvious?” he asked, half-jokingly.

“I knew the minute you walked in!” he said cheerfully.

The vampire looked over at the bar, and nodded in its direction, “He doesn’t look too happy to see me” he said. Luhan glanced over and noticed Chanyeol glaring at the creature, tilting his head in acknowledgement when they met eyes.

Luhan waved him off happily, “Oh, don’t worry about Chanyeol, he’s cool! I know for a fact that he supports the Vampire Rights Amendment!”

“How progressive of him …” he said jokingly, his small smile faltering.

Luhan smiled back at him, despite the awkward stretch of silence.

“… Well … anything … else I can get you?” Luhan asked him.

“Acutally, no” the vampire said, staring intensely up at Luhan.

Luhan stood there in silence, staring back at him. He was hypnotized by his gaze; his handsome face made Luhan’s belly churn with arousal.

Their silent staring battle was broken by the person sitting behind the vampire. He turned around and looked up at Luhan, his disgusting breath stinking up their vicinity.

“Don’t mind silly little Luhan there, Mr. Vampire” he said sneakily, “he’s as crazy as a bedbug”

It was Jaekwon, the small town’s biggest drug dealer who lived in a trailer in the worst part of town. He got up out of his seat and moved to sit across from the vampire at his booth, pushing Luhan lightly out of the way. His sleazy wife, Kitty, also got up and sat with them, throwing an arm around the vampire with a large grin. Luhan gave the two a look of disgust and quickly walked away.

“Oi!” Jaekwon snapped his fingers, “Lulu get me another beer!” he exclaimed rudely. The vampire raised his eyebrow at him, expression irritated.

Luhan stopped to glare daggers at him, then turned to the task at hand, going to the bar and pulling out a glass. Pouring the draft into the glass, he kept his eyes trained on the vampire, who was growing more agitated at the sight of the two.

Luhan came back and slammed the beer down in front of Jaekwon, interrupting Kitty’s long-winded speech on how vampires are too discriminated against.

“Can I get you anything—?!” Luhan asked rudely, not caring about his attitude. Until he heard what Kitty was thinking at that moment:

—twelve pints of blood in him. Jesus fucking Christ, that’s almost two-hundred thousand dollars’ worth of vamp blood! We’re gonna be fucking RICH!

Luhan stopped and stared, dumbfounded. It all made sense now.

Why these low-life scumbags approached the vampire in the first place …

They were after his blood. Or what was known as “V”, one of the most stimulating and dangerous drugs out in the market these days. They say one drop of V gives someone extreme amounts of euphoria, sexual pleasure, and heightens your awareness. And it was an expensive drug to get your hands on, mostly the rich and famous used it.

Why didn’t he see this sooner!?

The vampire stared at Luhan, concerned for his current zoned-out, zombie like state and then glanced back at Kitty, who had been eyeing him strangely.

Until Luhan finally jerked and came back to his senses, “You all stay put! I’m gonna get you a free pint of beer!” he exclaimed. He ignored their confused thoughts and threw the vampire a concerned look, “Stay right here!” he said to him, a little desperate, before running off again.

He ran into the kitchen, where Baekhyun was eating a cheeseburger and pulled him out, talking a mile a minute, “Baekhyun, we have to help him! Jaekwon is gonna drain him dry and sell his blood!—”

Baekhyun wrenched himself free from Luhan’s grip, holding a hand up, “Nuh-uh. I ain’t going anywhere near that vampire!” he said, “I don’t wanna get eaten!”

Luhan stopped, genuinely offended by his friend, “Byun Baekhyun, I am very disappointed in you and your small-mindedness!”

Baekhyun was about to say something offensive back, but Chanyeol had come around the corner, concerned when Luhan practically ran away from the table.

“Luhan, the vampire can take care of himself” he said, slinging a towel over his shoulder, “I promise you” he added.

Luhan looked back at the table.

He panicked.

They were gone.

“Fuck!” he yelled, immediately tossing his apron off and dashing for the door.

 

Ironically, a vampire, the world’s most dangerous predator, needed to be saved by a human.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N]:
> 
> I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I GOT WRITERS BLOCK AND I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO FIT THE EXO MEMBERS INTO THE TRUE BLOOD CHARACTERS!!! But Morgan-Sempai figured it out, YAA!!  
> Of course, it's not EXACTLY like True Blood, like I mentioned, INSPIRED. After all, this chapter would be like, 100 000 words if that were the case ... (And I would be dead on the floor from exhaustion ...)  
> Like I mentioned in my other story, It's exam season, so don't expect an update too soon; It's a really stressful time of year for me.  
> But the good news for you guys is that my ADD allows me to procrastinate, and by that I mean, write fics instead of doing homework and studying!! YAAA (what a way to live, man. At least people get something out of it, though ...) (I guess ...)
> 
> PLEASE DO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS!! ^^ my AFF account is under the same username :D  
> Also, if you're into the Marvel Universe, check out starkravingcap! She's da bomb!
> 
> Kudos! Comment! ETC! Check out my other fics!  
> Love y'all  
> I'm exhausted now ... I need to go to beeeeeed.
> 
> xoxo,  
> Morgan


End file.
